Hollowed Lust
by turtlequeen2
Summary: "He made note of her eyes, empty and defeated, but still filled with lust. It was nothing but hollowed lust and he loved it." Dark!fic, Nar/Kago, smut warning


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi has that honor.

Warning: Contains lemony smut and dark!Kagome. This is a dark!fic people! If you like neither of these things, turn back now!

* * *

><p><strong>Hollowed Lust<strong>

* * *

><p>The spot was empty. The spot where Inuyasha stood was empty.<p>

Brown eyes glazed over with sadness and defeat, looking away from the vacant spot at the front of the group. She was tired. So very tired.

The others behind the young woman sighed quietly. There was nothing they could do. It was Inuyasha's decision that caused all of this to happen.

The small group of travelers decided to stop for the night, knowing that they needed rest, but inwardly didn't know if rest would truly open its arms for the desired warm embrace. Once the fire was built, they all gathered around the pit in their usual circle. It was routine. Mundane. Hollow. Empty.

"I'm sure he'll come back sometime tonight," the monk chimed in after an uneasy silence settled over them. "He usually comes back within the day." He flashed a warm smile, his violet eyes twinkling by the firelight. His words were to bring hope and comfort to his friend, but she found them to become just as routine as their campfire. Useless.

"Kagome-chan? Are you okay?" the taijiya then pressed, her tone hushed, sounding as if she were wanting to speak of the matter in secret. Her face softened with concern, her brown eyes reflecting back sympathy for her best friend. "You've been quiet all day."

Kagome attempted to force a smile, but even such a small effort seemed futile and meaningless. "I'll be fine…" Her once innocent face appeared exhausted. Her youthful appearance had become aged. The happy expression that used to be the symbol of hope for the group had died out, replaced only with her frozen shell. Her eyes reflected back the same sentiments she felt towards everything else in her life. They were hollow. Empty.

The young kitsune sat next to the nekomata, both almost seeming afraid to approach the woman. She looked about as fragile as a dried out flower; ready to crumble into ashes at any moment.

"We should eat…" Kagome murmured quietly, her voice sullen as she glanced at them all. Without waiting for their reply, she reached into her a large yellow backpack and pulled out her pot, bottle of water, and cups of instant ramen. No one talked as the water boiled, almost wanting the steaming pot and the crackling of the fire to carry their unspoken feelings to one another.

After the ramen was made, Kagome distributed them without a word and watched the others eat. She didn't bother making her own cup. She was hardly ever hungry to begin with. Her lack of appetite showed on her body. Her curves were beginning to disappear, making her sailor fuku outfit fit loosely around her pale frame.

Once dinner was finished, the others sat up, making small conversation and all hoping for the return of their hanyou friend. However, once the moon was high up in the night sky, they all knew better than to stay up any longer. He wasn't going to come back this night.

Keeping up with the normal custom, the travelers took to their usual spots around the fire. Miroku lay as far away from Sango as she permitted. Kirara and Shippou slept curled up next to each other to the left of the taijiya. Kagome lay in her sleeping bag underneath a nearby tree, secretly hoping for a return but knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't be sleeping in the tree branches when she woke up the next morning.

When the group said their "good nights" and fell asleep, Kagome was the only person that remained awake. She lay on her back, staring blankly up at the stars that were mostly blotched out by the various clusters of leaves hanging off of the branches above her head. Why did things turn out this way? Why was she still here in this time period?

Finally having enough of waiting for answers that would never come, Kagome quietly slipped out of her sleeping bag and glanced around to make sure no one was awake before she slipped on her shoes grabbed her archery set. Slinging the quiver of arrows onto her left shoulder, she ran off into the deeper part of the forest. The farther away from the camp's light she was, the better.

Upon arriving in the middle of a forest clearing, she stopped and caught her breath. The field of grass was illuminated only by the night sky. She turned about in a circle, searching out the surrounding ring of trees and shrubbery and listening to the cold wind bristle through the area. "…Inuyasha…" she whispered, hoping the wind would carry the name over the long distance. If she waited here long enough, _he_ would come. He always came for her.

"Hey, Kagome! Why the hell are you out here by yourself?"

The miko sucked in a deep breath, opening her eyes from her silent trance. Refocusing her view, she caught sight of a familiar form that stepped out of the shadows. Her blank eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears, a speckle of her former joy returning to them.

Twitching dog-ears. Flowing silver hair. The familiar red fire-rat robe and hakama.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, dropping her bow and arrows before rushing into his awaiting arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know, I'm sorry…" the hanyou responded, pulling her snug against him as she cried into his chest. He brought his right arm up to caress her black hair, inhaling her scent.

The miko pulled back slightly, looking up at his glowing amber eyes. Though they appeared as normal as ever, there was something missing in that stare. She chose to ignore such a thing, her expression warming slightly when he pressed his palm against her cheek.

"Kagome…" he trailed off in a low murmur before bending his head down and capturing her lips with his. His grip tightened around her, acting as if they had done this many times before.

Kagome sighed with pleasure, feeling as if she was in paradise as she felt his tongue part her lips and push into her mouth. Her eyelids fluttered shut, allowing him to dominate over her as she melted at his feet.

After a few minutes of kissing, the two broke apart, panting. Kagome seemed in bliss, not questioning the lack of logic the current scene held in her mind. All she could see was Inuyasha and that was all that mattered to her. "Y-you love me, right?" she murmured. "…Not _Kikyou_." The other woman's name was acidic on her tongue, spat out like venom.

"Of course I love you, Kagome," the hanyou replied, not even flinching at the coldness in her tone. He didn't even seem to react at how her expression was like the cheap imitation of her former self; a smile that looked more fake than anything else and dead eyes that could only light up for brief moments of time. "Why would I ever love anyone else?"

The miko felt tears of exhilaration flow down her cheeks at the answer. It was just what she wanted to hear; what she _needed _to hear.

Inuyasha lifted a thumb to her right cheek, brushing the tear away before tenderly kissing the spot. When he pulled his lips back, he smiled down at her. "I chose you, _dear _Kagome. You know that so there's no need for these tears." His voice dropped into unfamiliar oily smoothness, a hidden note of sinister quality to the words he spoke.

Neither of them reacted much to the hanyou's words nor how he said them. Both of them knew that no matter how many sweet words he said in her ear, she would always cry. There would always be need for her tears.

"…Kagome…" he whispered again. Deep down, Kagome knew the truth. She refused to acknowledge it or speak of it out loud. She ignored the missing Tessaiga at his hip. She never flinched when he called her "dear." She never fought his advances. All she wanted and cared about was Inuyasha. All she wanted was to touch him and see him. More than anything, she needed to hear him speak her name with such compassion and _love_. Even if his words were a lie, she didn't care. The words were enough.

"…Inuyasha," she murmured. "_Please_." She whimpered, desiring more. He had gotten her hooked to this.

The hanyou's eyes sparked with mild, secretive amusement. He treated her words as part of a joke that only the pair understood. "Of course… _anything _for you," he replied, his voice nearly dropping into a purr as he pushed against her a nearby tree, trapping her between his body and the trunk.

She didn't seem to mind this position; she couldn't get enough of it. Her head rolled back, already submitting to him as if he were just the type of drug she needed in her system. "Please…" she repeated, her eyes closing. She behaved like a junkie waiting for a heroin needle in the back of an alley. She was the addict and he was the supplier.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate, already beginning to kiss down her arched neck. They were open-mouthed, hot, and rough. His selfish tongue claimed inches of her neck with each tainted lick and bite. Using one hand, he pinned her arms above her head, clenching his fingers tightly around her wrists and bruising the skin.

Already, the miko panted for more. She was completely under his control and didn't mind it at all. "I-Inuyasha…" she whimpered, arching her neck as far as she could.

The hanyou didn't waste his time, using his other hand to take siege of her right breast through her clothing and squeezing hard. Picking a spot near her collar bone, he bit down on the skin and sucked until a dark bruise was left behind. It was his symbol of his dominance over her.

Her back arched off of the tree, pressing her chest more against him. She moaned for him, needing the rough treatment.

Pulling his mouth back, Inuyasha smirked, eyes sparking with lust and dark, hidden intents. "You seem more eager than usual, Kagome…" he remarked, squeezing her breast tightly enough to make her cry out. "Do you wish to forget the day you had?"

Her face was flushed, a light red hue dusting her cheeks. Her vacant eyes peered up at his face with remnants of her own sinful desires swirling around within the murky brown depths. "…Make me numb…" she whispered through her panting. "I just want to feel _you_…"

He didn't need to hear anything else. He knew what she wanted. Withholding a chuckle, he tugged the red scarf from her sailor fuku top, loosening the clothing. Releasing her arms, he pulled the shirt above her head and tossed it aside, leaving behind only her laced pink bra. With practiced ease, he quickly removed the offending material and flung it on top of the growing pile of clothes.

Kagome shivered, feeling the cold air brush across her exposed skin. Once his hand moved back over her breast, she moaned out again. "I-Inuyasha!"

"Sensitive, are we?" he taunted, moving his fingers to her nipple and tugging on the hardened nub. Lowering his head, his mouth captured the other breast, licking around areola before taking hold of the nipple with his teeth and pulling back on it.

"M-more!" she cried out, arching her chest into his mouth. Her face flushed darker, her mind beginning to melt into dull-throbbing euphoria. All she could think and feel was Inuyasha's mouth and hands and the pleasure she received from his touch.

Switching breasts, Inuyasha's hand violated her chest, abusing the sensitive skin and pushing the left side up in a forceful manner so that it was left suspended at a near unnatural height. His teeth nearly caused her to bleed with how hard he was biting her.

Kagome's arms dropped to her sides, her nails digging into the tree trunk. Eventually, the cold wind no longer existed to her. All that existed in the world was Inuyasha and her.

Continuing his assault on her breasts, Inuyasha's hand began to lower on her body, reaching behind her to unzip her skirt and drop it to the ground, pooling around her feet. Wanting to make her moan louder, his hand slipped underneath the waistband of her panties, his first two fingers circling around her nub of pleasure.

The miko stiffened up before her head moved from side to side, letting out a loud moan. "A-amazing…!" she cried out, her legs spreading wider for him.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat; a predatory, lust-filled sound. Her smell of arousal was beginning to torture him. With his eyes flashing, he moved his mouth back up to steal her lips in a commanding kiss. His fingers continued teasing her, moving across her slick womanhood and making her even wetter before slipping two of the appendages deep into her.

Kagome's body began to fall slack, using the tree as support in order to keep her standing. She couldn't help but groan even as her tongue battled back against his. Her hips moved against his hand, her legs feeling as if Novocain were running through them. She loved what he did to her. She loved him. And yet…

The hanyou's fingers twisted inside of her, thrusting in and out at a faster pace. He pulled his mouth away from hers, biting down on her lower lip and licking away the trickle of blood that resulted from it.

The sharp sting of pain from Inuyasha's fang against her lip combined with the pleasure he was giving her caused her to go over the edge. The relapsed thought she was close to having was cut off, replaced with a loud cry of ecstasy coming from her as she reached her first release of the night. She trembled against him, her lips pressed against his throat and panting hard. "…P-please, Inuyasha…" she murmured against his skin. "I _need_ you."

Knowing what she meant, the hanyou pulled her off of the tree and pushed her onto her back in the field. He quickly worked on removing his clothing, discarding his haori and subsequent layers along with his hakama. He looked down at her face as he prepared himself to enter her, dropping to his knees and placing his hands on her hips. He made note of her eyes, empty and defeated, but still filled with lust. It was nothing but hollowed lust and he loved it.

He gave and she took. It was all part of an emerging routine that Kagome relished in. It was the only thing left that she loved aside from Inuyasha. It was the only routine left that still interested her. Her legs hooked around his waist as he finally thrust himself into her womanhood. Her arms wrapped around his upper back, clinging to her drug as she got more of her high.

Inuyasha began to grunt, greatly enjoying the feel of her around his hardened length as he moved in and out of her at a fast speed. He was taking advantage of her while she took advantage of him. It was the perfect, equal exchange.

The miko's nails dug into his skin, creating mini crescents as she cried out his name. She couldn't get enough of him. "H-harder!" she begged in a desperate, pleading voice, tightening her legs around him.

"K-Kagome…" he panted out in between thrusts. "I…love…you…"

The moment she heard those words, her grip tightened. Before long, she screamed out his name as she reached another climax.

Once he felt her body clench, he only had to thrust forward a few more times before he had his own orgasm, spilling his seed inside of her. He pulled out and breathed ragged breaths, falling to rest his body on top of hers.

The miko clutched at him, beginning her fall from the high she felt. Thinking back to those three powerful words that he spoke to her, a dull throbbing sadness began to rise within her. "I-Inuyasha…"

The hanyou allowed her hold over him to last for a few quiet moments before finally getting off of her and gathering his clothing. He heard the grass rustle as she rose to sit up. He paused, glancing back at the fallen young woman as she held herself and kept her head bowed as if she were suddenly ashamed. This always happened. The crash after her high.

Not wanting to look up at his face, she kept her eyes to the ground. Her voice trembled, sounding more fragile than ever before as she spoke one phrase.

"…_Please_ _d-don't turn back_… _this time_…"

Inuyasha rose to his feet, now fully clothed. Upon hearing the phrase, his neutrality to her pitying, sorrowful sight immediately broke apart. His lips quirked up into a twisted sneer before a low chuckle rumbled from his throat, his voice shifting pitches and warping into a lower, sinister register. The oily smoothness phased back into the tone, replacing the gruffness that came natural to the hanyou. Eventually the sound morphed into a voice that sounded nothing like Inuyasha. "And why not, _dear _Kagome? I thought you _loved _your time with me…?"

"I love _only_ Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, her eyes glazing over with tears as she moved to slowly dress herself.

"And don't I do well to provide you with that _fantasy_…?" the so-called Inuyasha taunted with another dark laugh before his physical appearance began to ripple into a different form altogether. The dog-ears shrunk into oblivion, the silver hair faded into a hellish black, and the innocent molten gold stare dissolved into an evil crimson. The familiar red clothing became nothing more than a baboon pelt, presenting Kagome with her nightmare reality and reminding her just who she had always run off to see in the cover of darkness.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes, flowing down her cheeks as crumbled to her knees and shook her head. "No…no…" she repeated quietly. "Not _you_! I don't want to see _you_! I want to see Inuyasha!"

"You poor, foolish woman…" the being now known as Naraku murmured, his red eyes flashing with amusement even as his tone gave away slight pity. He got a sick enjoyment out of doing this to her every time they were together.

"…Why? _Why_?" Kagome then spoke as if in a crazed trance, her hands balled up into fists at her sides. She was no longer talking to Naraku. She was so wrapped up in herself that he could have stabbed her through at any moment and she wouldn't have noticed. "…Why is he with _Kikyou_? I _love _him! _I _love him!" Her fists began to pound into the grass. "He should have chosen me!"

"Do you resent Kikyou?" Naraku pressed, enthralled with her performance. It was all a show to him.

"I want to _kill_ that bitch!" the miko growled, her eyes glowing with murderous intent. The expression was darker than any type of countenance she had ever showed to anyone before. It was grotesque and twisted; beautiful and forbidden. It was the very essence of a fallen priestess.

The evil hanyou let out a laugh upon hearing those words. This was the first time he had ever heard her go that far. With each new time she went to see him, more of Kagome's good innocence slipped away, replaced with a shell of hollow bitterness and hatred. "This expression of yours… it's beautiful," he remarked with a warped grin. "I'd love to see more of it."

It had been four months since that time. Ever since the night Inuyasha had told Kagome that he wanted to be with Kikyou, the miko had walked around like a living corpse. Naraku had taken notice of this and easily used it to his advantage, beckoning for her to forever be ensnared in their sick fantasy exhibition.

"…Leave!" Kagome shouted after a while of silence, glaring up at Naraku with only remnants of hatred shining in her eyes.

"Oh, you wound me, miko," Naraku purred mockingly, walking up beside her and reaching out an arm to tilt her face up towards his. "I wonder how much longer it will be now…" he trailed off. He wanted her completely broken and at his mercy. Only then would he know for sure that her purification powers would be eradicated due to their dark escapades.

"…You're not Inuyasha…" she whispered, her eyes looking up at him. Even though she was staring directly at him, it was almost as if she was not seeing him at all. "…I want Inuyasha…" Her eyes closed, more tears falling down her sunken cheeks.

Knowing that she was only going to continue to throw a fit, Naraku bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers. As much as he loved seeing her in such a state, he knew that there always came a time to turn her mind off. The kiss was tender, completely unlike all of the previous ones that were given throughout the night. It was the kiss from a lover.

The miko kept her eyes closed, frozen under his spell over her. Even though she knew it wasn't Inuyasha, the feel of these lips were still familiar to her. It was enough to get her to return the soft kiss. She could picture the hanyou there, kissing her and holding her; telling her that everything would be fine in the morning. She kept her eyes closed even as the pressure of the lips left her own.

"I love you, Kagome. I'll always be here for you…." It was Inuyasha's voice again. "Please don't cry anymore…"

At once, her body relaxed. The miko's cheek nuzzled closer into the hand caressing her face. Once her eyes blinked open, her tears had stopped. However, she didn't seem to react at all when the face peering down at her was still that of Naraku's. "…I want to see you again, Inuyasha…" she murmured in a haze, directing her voice to the Inuyasha that wasn't there. It was as if she believed the hanyou was there by her side instead of Naraku. Everything that had happened after he transformed back into his original form was suppressed in her mind, almost as if he had reset her memory. She would eventually remember everything later, but by that point, she would forget the consequences of her high and want it again.

And so the tragic cycle continued. With each session, she grew more and more lost to the world of reality around her. She just wanted Inuyasha's love and would do anything to have a taste of it even if that meant that she had to depend on her worst enemy. When Naraku left her alone, she sat in the grass, numb to the rest of the world. She tossed her head back and let out a bitter and crazed laugh. "I'll never stop loving you, Inuyasha…" she vowed out loud.

Her love became an unhealthy addiction. She was caught in an ensnarement and didn't bother to care. She was trapped within her own hollowed love and there was no way out.

* * *

><p>-Owari-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I wonder if any of you saw that coming? Did you expect the end to be like this when you started the fic?

I basically wrote this fic in response to all of the cliché reactions that Kagome usually has when Inuyasha runs off with Kikyou or chooses Kikyou over her. She's usually depressed, sad, or runs off to some other character (mostly Sesshoumaru), or turns evil. I decided to go a route that was less traveled. What if Kagome's mind just completely snapped since she loved Inuyasha so much?

I hope you enjoyed my little venture into smut and dark plots! Expect more Naraku/Kagome goodness from me soon! This is just a taste of what I have in store for this couple.

Please review!

Ja ne!


End file.
